mysteriousgirlfriendxfandomcom-20200213-history
OAV (Episode 14): Mysterious Summer Festival
THE MYSTERIOUS GIRLFRIEND X OAV ( AKA EPISODE 14 ) MYSTERIOUS SUMMER FESTIVAL ( Manga cross-reference---Urabe and Tsubaki attending the Summer Festival, and the situations that they encountered, are found in Manga Chapter 27. However, the kidnapping and rescue of Urabe is unique to the anime OAV, and is not to be found in the manga. The two characters that do the kidnapping and torture of Urabe are lifted from another of Riichi Ueshiba's stories as crossover characters and plot. ) Summary The day of the Kazami Shrine Summer Festival is always an exciting event, and is the highlight of the summer. Youko plans on attending, and encourages her brother to attend and bring his date. Oka and Ueno are also attending, and Ueno suggests that the four of them do a double date. The evening begins with Oka and Urabe together, leaving Tsubaki and Ueno together. Not much of an enjoyable pairing, so Ueno and Oka split off, leaving Urabe and Tsubaki by themselves. Tsubaki awkwardly tries to make small talk, but a rush of people going by just before the beginning of the fireworks causes the two to be separated. Urabe is lead away by a strange girl wearing a cute jumper dress. Tsubaki now begins to look for Urabe, and finds himself near the temple shrine, noticing a large tent that was never there before at past year's festivals. Tsubaki enters, and then suddenly he is blinded by a bright light that illuminates the inside of the main section of the tent. The sight that is reveled to him sends chills down his spine, and fills him with terror and impending calamity. A structure that bears a resemblance to a very tall telephone pole, but made of rope and cords, and is directly in front of him. As he looks upward, at the top of the rope pole, about two stories up, Urabe is tied about the waist and hands, and is suspended by a single cord hanging from a 'branch', outward a few feet away from the column of the pole. Two teens, Matsubue, the boy, and Togawa, the girl, have set up this test to see if Tsubaki will rescue Urabe from falling to a certain death. Tsubaki has only one chance, and together with Urabe, use their unique drool bond to find the correct way to lower Urabe safely to the ground. Matsubue and Togawa are greatly pleased at the 'show' that was put on for their pleasure, and in a puff, disappear. Once outside, Tsubaki and Urabe notice that the entire tent has disappeared. Tsubaki insists that he carry Urabe back to the festival area, as Matsubue and Togawa secretly look on, and discuss what they have supposedly accomplished by their frightful test. Elsewhere, Oka and Ueno are enjoying the festival, with Ueno ecstatic that he is able to 'score' with Oka. Urabe and Tsubaki muse about what has happened this year, and speculate about what they are going to do next year at the festival. Urabe suggests that they do something that is very private, intimate, erotic, and simply wonderful for next year. Plot On the morning of the day of the Kazami Shrine Summer Festival, Youko surprises Akria by wearing and showing him the yukata that she has selected for attendance at the Summer Festival to be held this evening. And that is not all ! Youko has selected a yukata for Akria to wear, and suggests that he bring along 'your crush' for a really memorable date ! " Your Crush ??? " , muses Akria, as he speculates that Youko is referring to a date with Urabe !!! That evening at home, Youko tells Akria that she will meet him ( and presumingly his date ) at the festival, and leaves home. Tsubaki Akria then begins to telephone Urabe, but is interrupted by Ueno, arriving to check on Tsubaki. Ueno, of all people, is also wearing a yukata. Ueno suggests, more like insists, that they Double Date, so that Oka and himself do not stand out in the crowd. And the girl that Oka is bringing for Tsubaki to date ? You will never guess . . . . Mikoto Urabe !!! The two guys wait at the designated meetup place near the Shrine, and soon Oka shows up, with Urabe confined to a hand-in-hand tow. Both girls are wearing super cute yukatas. Ueno is absolutely mesmerized by Oka's appearance in her yukata, but Tsubaki quietly takes note that Urabe is actually the really cute beauty here, wearing her colorful yukata ! Oka wants to take several pictures with her camera, but ends up taking pictures mostly of Urabe ! The Summer Festival is a major annual event in town, and is the highlight of the summer activities, with a fireworks display at the end ! As the two couples begin to wander around, that is, Oka and Urabe, followed by Ueno and Tsubaki, they both engage in small talk, mostly gossip about the supposed romantic shipping that has been going on for quite some time among the four of them ! Oka and Urabe share a candy apple in the most lovey-dovey way possible, while Tsubaki nonchalantly drinks a canned black coffee, watching from behind. Ueno sees a couple walk by holding hands, with the boy wearing a 'Red String of Fate' bracelet. Ueno declares to Tsubaki that he is going to buy that trinket, and 'score' with Oka tonight. Tsubaki in nonplussed, wondering if the trinket will 'score' a kiss from Urabe ? As if Oka could read Ueno's fantasy-crazed mind at this point in time, she grabs Ueno and drags him off with her. Ueno gives Tsubaki his parting advice---Buy the 'Red String of Fate' for Urabe to tie onto his wrist, like right now ! Oka, now towing Ueno hand-in-hand, disappears into the big crowd. Now alone with Urabe, Tsubaki tries to make interesting 'small talk', but instead fumbles around like a 'fish out of water'. Urabe confides to Tsubaki that she wants to go to a special place at the Festival, but just then, the fireworks display gets underway. All of a sudden, a rush of people run to find the best places to see the fireworks, and Tsubaki and Urabe are separated and swept away with the moving crowd. Someone takes Urabe's hand, but it is not Tsubaki, but a teenage girl, wearing a crisp white shirt, a blue pleated jumper dress, and having her face covered with a fox spirit mask ! Her name is Togawa, and she is about to take part in a very bizarre and frightening activity. The fireworks are now over ( supposedly* ), and the crowd of festival goers has thinned considerably. Tsubaki continues to search the festival grounds of the shrine for any clue as to the whereabouts of Urabe. Finally, near the shrine temple building, Tsubaki notices a tent structure that was never there before in previous festivals. (Tsubaki then unknowingly slips into a parallel dimension, identical to the Reality World in time and activities*.) ( * Implied by the context of the story and/or speculative reasoning ) ____________________________________________ Tsubaki notices a large, elaborate tent structure that has been erected near the shrine temple. The sign above the main enterance says, " Freak Show Entrance " ! He goes inside, only to be surrounded by total and complete darkness. As he almost stumbles in the darkness, his hands reach out and come upon Urabe's UFO trinket. Tsubaki puts the trinket in his yukata, then suddenly he is blinded by a bright light that illuminates the inside of the main section of the tent. The sight that is reveled to him sends chills down his spine, and fills him with terror and impending calamity. A structure that bears a resemblance to a very tall telephone pole, but made of rope and cords, and is directly in front of him. As he looks upward, at the top of the rope pole, about two stories up, Urabe is tied about the waist and hands, and is suspended by a single cord hanging from a 'branch', outward a few feet away from the column of the pole. Tsubaki cries out to Urabe that he will get her down, but a voice from the side declares that he has only one chance to do so ! The voice comes from a teenage boy sitting on a boxlike lecture podium, with a teenage girl standing next to him. Both are wearing fox spirit face masks. The girl is Togawa, with the boy speaking with such arrogance, is her boyfriend, Matsubue. Matsubue is wearing a white peasant shirt with a tooth necklace, and black pants, whereas Togawa is still wearing her cute pleated jumper dress. Matsubue points to the collection of strings at the base of the rope pole, saying that if Tsubaki pulls the correct string, he will receive a prize. But only one choice and pull of the string is allowed ! Tsubaki is then told that if he pulls the wrong string, then Urabe will fall the two stories to her death ! Urabe is suspended in such a way that if one were to stand next to the base of the rope pole, and look up at her, one would see her panties underneath her yukata. Unsuspecting Tsubaki comes close to the pole, but is loudly rebuked by Urabe, with Matsubue absolutely dumbfounded by her aversion to anyone looking at her panties under such dire circumstances ! ( <> see this symbol below ) Tsubaki now begins to go bananas and 'lose it' over which string to pull. However, Urabe reacts by offering cool and calm advice, noting and invoking the power of their Drool Bond with one another. Deftly, Urabe grasps with her teeth a section of the string that is suspending her, and does a minor Drool Spout. The drool begins to wet and coat the string, and the string begins to glow. The glow next begins to follow the path of the string, from Urabe, all the way down to the ground where the collection of strings are. Disappointingly, the glow stops half way down the pole and goes cold. Scared and frustrated Tsubaki takes the UFO trinket out of his yukata, and bites down hard on it. The glow rekindles, and begins once again to descend to the ground. Eventually, one string on the ground now beings to glow. With Togawa and Matsubue looking on with rapt attention, their fox spirit masks now resting on the top of their heads, Tsubaki takes the glowing string and places it in his mouth. He begins to suck on it, declaring that the taste of the wet string is 'very sweet'. Then when blood begins to gush from his nose, he realizes that the drool soaked string has been imbued with Enhanced Drool ! Full of confidence, Tsubaki gives an almighty yank on the string, as Matsubue rings a cow bell, and Togawa claps like a little girl getting a birthday gift ! " We got a Winner ", shouts Matsubue ! Tsubaki slowly plays out the string to carefully let Urabe down. But in the excitement of the moment of seeing Urabe's grateful and joyous look on her face, he lets the string slip from his hand, and poor Urabe lands on her booty with a thump ! Tsubaki apologizes, as Matsubue and Togawa say their " Thank You's " to the reunited couple, and promptly disappear in a cloud of smoke. Tsubaki and Urabe close their eyes from the blinding, acidic smoke. __________________________________________ Returning to the Reality Dimension ( * ), Tsubaki and Urabe are alone, in front of the shrine temple. Tusbaki quickly looks around for the Freak Show tent, but it is gone without a trace of it ever existing. Urabe complains that her derriere still hurts, confirming that what just happened really did happen. A benevolent Tsubaki notices that Urabe's yukata has gotten dirty, and repeatedly brushes his hand over her sore behind. This triggers a 'panty scissors' attack that turns out to not being able to be fulfilled. This because, although Urabe keeps her scissors in her panties, that is not the case here and now. ( <> see this symbol above ) Urabe is completely naked under her yukata, and not wearing any panties, whatsoever !!! Urabe revels that she actually, this time, has her scissors in her obi ( the big ribbon and bow around the waist of the yukata ). Tsubaki is now hit in the face with two profound conclusions. One, that must be the reason why Urabe did not want him to come to the base of the pole and look up at her when she was suspended from the rope pole ! And Two, that was how Urabe was able to send down the cord Enhanced Drool, to make sure that Tsubaki would get a real kick-to-the-head drool taste ! Tsubaki pauses for a moment to recall something similar happening. FLASHBACK---Tsubaki recalls the time when he was 9 years old, and his older sister, Youko, was 15. He got separated from her at the summer festival, causing Youko to spend the rest of the evening looking for him. She eventually found him with a strange family, helping them play with their sparklers. Both Youko and Tsubaki were wearing yukatas for the festival. When the two of them got home, Youko complained that she got herself all hot and sweaty looking for him, and needed to take a bath. Tsubaki remembers Youko removing her sweaty yukata, thereby showing that she was completely naked underneath. Youko, then standing in front of him and still naked, invited him to join her in taking a bath, together! (#) Tsubaki now recalls the advice given to him to go and by a Red String of Fate, since the booth that is selling them is near. However, Urabe mentions that it is not necessary, as she already has one. Urabe then ties the Red String of Fate onto Tsubaki's wrist, thereby confirming the folk tale that they will be bound to one another in erotic, passionate love for the rest of their lives, virtually forever ! Tsubaki, drowning in love vibes, notices that Urabe is not wearing her sandals. She explains that they came off of her feet when she was being hoisted up to the top of the rope pole. Tsubaki bends down and over, telling her to hop on, as he will carry her. Despite Urabe's objections, she climbs on his back. Now energized not only with love vibes, but with overwhelming good feels, since he is grabbing Urabe's plush booty with is hands, her warm, ample breasts are pressing on his back, and her slender, sexy arms are rapturously encircling his neck, he takes off with both trepidation and unbounded glee ! Wonder who those two with the fox spirit masks were, Tsubaki remarks to Urabe ? Now transported from their dimension to the Reality World (*), Matsubue and Togawa have been clandestinely observing Tsubaki and Urabe from a little distance away, ever since Tsubaki noticed that the Freak Show tent was gone. When Tsubaki and Urabe both disappear from view, the two sit down. Matsubue appears to be drinking moonshine from an earthenware jug and cup, to which Togawa objects, but it turns out to be only water. Matsubue explains that the jug and cup were picture decorations on Urabe's yukata, but now they have been morphed into a physical substance, and he merely took them for himself. Togawa takes a drink, too. About that time, she realizes that the festival means that summer is about to end, and begins to cry. Mutsubue, as he always does with his girlfriend, licks the tears from her face. With a full moon in the background, and both lovers locked in an intimate embrace, Togawa tells Matsube the she will eventually 'solve his mystery', so that she can then 'solve her own mystery', and know just why she fell in love with him. Such is the mystery that encompasses and revolves around all couples that are in love. About the same time, Ueno is watching Oka playing with a sparkler. He tries to 'cop a feel' by encircling his arms around her from behind, but Oka tells him, " NO! ". Nevertheless, soon Oka leans back on his chest, grasps his left arm, and kisses his wrist. This sends Ueno into a emotionally violent, wonderfully blissful rapture, as he has accomplished what he set out to do at the beginning of the festival, that is, 'score' with Oka!!! Tsubaki is still carrying Urabe, although he is getting tired. Urabe may have sensed that, and gives him a jolt by offering him a taste of today's drool. Tsubaki gives a snort of his 'second wind' as he is about to comment on what they are going to do together at next years festival. However, the Time Line may have been reset when the both of them entered back into the Reality World, because it is once again the time for the fireworks to begin (*). With the colorful and exciting fireworks exploding in the sky, both are mesmerized by the awe and beauty being played out above them. Urabe finishes Tsubaki's though about next year, but adding a hint of something special that they can do together, all alone, intimately, and very erotic during the future festival. The exploding fireworks add a wonderful and awe inspiring sign and portent to reinforce whatever the two lovers have in mind for their future ! ( * Implied by the context of the story and/or speculative reasoning ) Commentary and Opinion by CuteButLooksLolita The timing of and the beginning of the fireworks at the summer festival seems to be the key to understanding the time line of the unusual events that take place. The beginning of the fireworks display seems to be at different times, thereby giving rise to the supposition that there are two parallel dimensions, with almost identical events taking place simultaneously during the evening of the festival. Urabe and Tsubaki are in one dimension, and Matsubue and Togawa are in another, However, to facilitate their test of Urabe and Tsubaki, Matsubue and Togawa are able to travel between the two dimensions, back and forth, bring with them Urabe and Tsubaki back and forth, as needed. This would explain why the fireworks display would seem to begin at different times during the evening. However, the difference is that the timing between the two dimensions is slightly different, as are the timing of the events of both dimensions. Of course, all of this is just speculative reasoning, as a way of trying to understand how the author, Richii Ueshiba, meant to have the story understood. The idea of two dimensions does dovetail well with the fact that the two couples from two of Richii's stories, are in an interesting crossover situation, and he uses this as the basis of an entirely new story. Category:Chapters